


From Nightmares to Dreams

by psychicramen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Blood, God/Human, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Teenager, workinprogress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicramen/pseuds/psychicramen
Summary: Daniel Westwood lives the most repetitive life, that is until Aphrodite decides to hunt him down to bear children for Hades because of some prophecy. Yeah even he doesn't know what the hells going on, but is he unwilling to leave his predictable lifestyle or will he let go for once?Trust me even I don't know when I'll update. leave a comment It'll help me make more chapters.
Relationships: Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than leave a comment if your confused at any point, could even be a math problem but unfortunately for you that means we are in the same boat.

The soft chiming of bells brought about the end of class. The sun forced its way through the curtains leaving hypnotic swirls to dance happily on my desk. A sudden chatter broke away the tired faces and made the instructor furrow his brows a he was stopped mid explanation of various theories the teens were expected to remember. Sighing into my palm I quietly waited as the groups dispersed and went home. It was the beginning of summer break, our 2nd year of high school came to a close as quickly as it had started. Another year spent in the same seat listening to the same lecture of expectations and requirements that the world puts on us. Another year of boredom. It seemed as though nothing ever happened, nothing changed, everything was in order and predictable. That is for the most part. Because strangely enough I Daniel Westwood am a man. A man being hunted down by Aphrodite to bear children.

Chapter 1: A broken cycle

"Hey Prez! You leaving yet?" Carson my self proclaimed friend shouted towards me from the classroom door that he swiftly burst through, louder than I'd have wished. His arms pushed apart the door and wooden frame aside dramatically, backpack hanging on an elbow furiously. Everyday he came through that door and everyday he slammed it. Surely one day it would break? How much would that cost to fix? How many apologies would one have to give? This was a perfect example of Carson's complete disregard for others possessions time and time again.

I quickly closed my various books and stuffed my things into my bag flinging it onto my shoulders, then turned to him.

"Carson would it kill you to be more respectful of those around you? I could hear the girls squeal from behind you as the door slammed." I told him as I did everyday right on time. Walking past him without another glance I took my usual long strides to the exit.

"C'mon Prez you do this everyday, cheer up would you? Maybe if you actually smiled more you'd get a nice girlfriend?" 

I turned to face him. I remember the first time he used that nickname. It was the start of freshman year, high school and he'd mistaken me for the president of the boys basketball club. The matter still makes no sense to me as the the real president is a larger man in his third year, with bright red hair and eyes, while I was and still am more on the slender yet tall side, in the first year, with black hair and eyes. I don't know why he decided to keep the nickname Prez but I guess its too much of a hassle to change now.

"Says the one who smiles like a fool and yet scares everyone away" Saying this as I weaved through the crowds of social people.

"Y'know its that exact honesty that makes me like you so much man." he wiped a fake tear from his eye and chuckled. I really don't know how I've put up with him this long.

Hooking an arm around my neck we walked towards the train station while he rambled on about his day and basketball while I silently listened.

The next day continued exactly like all the previous except maybe the girl who always spilled chocolate milk during class decided to switch it up and spill vanilla instead. 

I sat in my designated seat picking at the chicken and egg sandwich Id packed in the morning. most of my classmates ate elsewhere but it felt like a bother to have to leave the room unnecessarily as my next class was here and it was mostly pretty quiet during lunch. The sandwich tasted slightly different but I thought nothing of it as it might've been the heat from sitting in my bag for so long that affected it.

The bell rang and the students shuffled in showing their disappointment at the end of the lunch period in various grunts and murmurs aimed at the teacher. The class we had now was history and to say it was the longest class was an understatement. The way Mr. Klaus droned on about how Greek mythology still holds an influence on society today, made quite a few doze off as though it'd been thanksgiving night and everyone was stuffed with various meals. Carson of course was no exception when it came to this class. Its the only class I've shared with him but not much is different from when he's not around. The time felt slower and I could feel my own eyelids waver. Strange I've never felt the need to nap in class I actually felt quite energized beforehand. Trying to concentrate on the lesson I shook my head and regained my posture. Class ended and I stood up gathering my books to leave for my next lecture. Carson stirred in his seat and I decided that id wake him up this time. Placing a hand on his shoulder I roughly shook him.

"Unless you want to be late for gym again I recommend you wake up." I said

"Ungh… is it over yet? Wait what time is it!" His eyes shot open.

"You'll be late in 3 minutes if you don't go now." I said looking down at my watch.

"Dammit, coach is gonna make me scrub the locker room with a toothbrush if I'm late. I'll see you later Prez!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, clumsily stuffing crumpled papers and books into a well used gym bag then sprinting out without another word.

"What an idiot." I couldn't help but say aloud. 

My next class didn't actually start for another half an hour so I could easily visit my locker and start on some homework. I reached my locker in a timely manner as always and put in the code. It creaked open as per usual but there was one significant difference. A letter fell out and hit the floor. Curious I picked it up and tore it open. It was short and precise.

"RoOfTop at 12:30 CoMe aLoNe" The writer should seriously think of taking a handwriting class.

The note had no signature. Although it was most likely someone who had stuck the note in the wrong locker. I looked around to see if anyone was near possibly waiting for my reaction to the jump out. No such luck. I glanced at the time reading 12:17 meaning whoever gave me this paper would be waiting. If I went then I could just tell them they got the wrong person but if I didn't there was the chance of them seeking me out and that attention didn't sound so fun. I put away my books and took out what I needed then shut the door and headed for the staircase. The roof wasn't supposed to be accessible to students but for some reason the lock on the door to the roof kept being damaged by students who apparently don't care for rules or for breaking public property. 

The door opened easily and a soft wind flowed in. It was almost 12:30 yet the roof was empty. Maybe they meant another day? I went closer to the rails and looked down. It wasn't the most pleasant sight with a mess of students walking underneath and teachers hollering something about disorderly attire, and for being almost 3 stories up it wasn't a good place to fall from either. 

I checked my watch again as the larger hand grazed over the 6. It was 12:30 and there was no reason to stay any longer. Maybe they forgot what time they wrote? I let go of the rail and headed towards the door almost reaching it before it was slammed closed. The sudden thump had me jump and I reached for the knob. It was locked. The door that had a broken lock was somehow locked. 

"What a mess. I'll be late to class at this rate." I said.

"Whoopsie sorry bout that I didn't mean to scare you."

A cheery sounding voice rang from behind me. But how? I was just alone.

Nervously turning around I saw the figure. A middle aged woman dressed in our school uniform that was much too small for her. The buttons looking ready to pop. Long pink pigtails emerged from her head like devils horns, and a tacky pink heart necklace hung from her neck. The smile on her face seemed to keep growing.

"Excuse me are you a student here?" I asked trying to keep calm as this suspicious stranger definitely didn't go to school here, and who knows what trouble this could cause. I also had nothing to defend myself except for the flimsy notebook I held onto.

"Ah I forgot where are my manners! I'm Aphrodite but you can call me Aph! Nice to finally meet you." She stuck out a heavily manicured hand and waited for a handshake. I never reached out. 

"Were you the one who sent the letter?" I asked getting to the point. She put down her hand.

"Yes I was, and I'm happy you came I was worried id have to hunt you down and that's no fun." I couldn't quite pin her accent. 

"What do you want from me." I continued.

"Well I want you to have the child." She stated confused as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I think you have the wrong person." I turned again reaching for the knob as a hand flew past my face and somehow dented the heavy metal door. 

"I cant let you leave. Not when I've finally found you." She said, her voice turning into a pouty plea.

"What do you want?" I asked again still thoroughly confused and starting to weigh my options as to which would be better jumping of the roof, or trying to somehow incapacitate her.

"You have to have the child."

"Excuse me? I'm not having a child with you clearly there's been some mistake I don't even know you, go find someone else to mess with." Her arm stayed firm next to my face so I turned my gaze from the door to her and all I could do was stare into her frustrated pink eyes. What are those, contacts? Still, her freaky strength and lack of manners was stressing me out to say the least. I could actually die if she so much as slapped me.

"Not with me silly, with Hades. Your job is to carry his child and raise the next king of the underworld. Only then will the prophecy be fulfilled." 

"You're crazy." Is all I could think to say yet I doubt she even listened. 

"I understand this may seem sudden but it is imperative that you comply and if you did so willingly then it would be easier for you and everyone else." Her straightforwardness was amazing.

"Look lady do you know how ridiculous this sounds? Which hospital are you from I'm willing to pay for your drive back. Just stop with this nonsense. I'm a man I couldn't have a child and you don't even know me."

Her right hand grabbed mine earnestly and the look on her face turned into one of worry. 

"Please, if you'd just listen things would make sense."

"Why should I listen to you all I'm hearing are nonsensical words. Where's the proof? How do I know Hades is real and this prophesy junk is real too? Hell I cant even be sure Aphrodite is even your real name so back off." I couldn't take it any longer, this random lady suddenly telling me such an absurd story and interrupting my life with nonsense. Nevertheless her grip got tighter.

"I'm sorry your right this may seem rushed from your perspective and maybe I have mistaken you for another Daniel Westwood but please promise to meet me here at the same time on Friday and if you were to start experiencing strange things happening to you then I suggest you meet me even more."

"Strange things? How much more are you going to say no matter what happens I wont come back." I responded, frustrated with this annoying woman who seemed unable to provide proper answers.

Twisting my arm she forced my palm upwards.

"Ow get off me!" I shouted.

She reached up to her neck and ripped off that ugly bright pink heart shaped necklace and placed it on my open palm, forcefully closing my fingers around it.

"Keep this on you at all times, it'll help you."

She finally let go of me and I immediately turned back, and swung the door open glad it was unlocked again. Taking a glance back at the lady in case I needed to file a police report, I noticed she was gone. No footsteps to be heard or anything just the hard cement of the rooftop and myself. Truly a strange woman. I stuffed the necklace into my pocket, held onto my bruising wrist and made my decent down the stairs.

I was late to class. For the first time in my life I was late. How is it that in only one day everything seems completely different. As I walked into class I was given confused glances from the other students and a few whispers saying "he's late? Wait is he even in this class?" Yes it had occurred to me that some people tend to forget I exist. Although I cant blame them, I don't actively seek out others as a hobby.

I sat down in my seat and opened up my notebook. I ignored the lesson and instead tried to figure out what in the world just happened. 

A stranger claiming to be named Aphrodite asked to meet.  
I was told I can have kids and that I need to have a kid with "Hades".  
Apparently this is all part of some sort of prophecy.  
Supposedly "strange things" are going to happen to me.  
A mysterious ugly necklace was given to me.  
I'm supposed to meet her Friday at the same time and place.

God just writing this out sounds ridiculous. If anyone read this they'd probably call me as crazy as her. Am I really going to believe the words of a possible lunatic? No. Forget it nothings going to happen. Come Friday ill be perfectly fine and wont see that maniac. 

"Hey Prez you ok?" I heard a voice.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ok I was calling you for a while now and you didn't answer. Your pale as a ghost man." It was Carson. Oh, class was over.

"I'm fine, lets leave." I took my things and followed him out. 

"You sure?" He said.

"Carson when have I ever not been sure?" I let out a bit more aggressively than intended. 

"Alright alright I get it not my business." He held up his hands in defense. 

This was undoubtedly the strangest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't know where the motivation to keep writing came from but whatever, it is what it is.

I sat at my desk thinking and overthinking the outcome of the day. For once nothing has been going well. I still can't believe the woman's ludicrous words. And this necklace, why in the world was it so god awful? I fiddled with it in my palm. It wasn't terribly large, only about the size of my pinkie and somehow offendingly pink. I guess there's no real harm in just carrying it around although I doubt it does anything.

"Friday huh?" I scoffed thinking about the "strange things" the woman claimed would happen, as if her unsightly appearance wasn't strange enough.

I got up, placed the small object onto my nightstand and threw open my covers to get in bed. It was nearly 12 and the alarm wouldn't ring till 6. Good, I thought, that's enough to feel rested.

Drifting off to sleep was surprisingly easy. Since I thought the stress from today and the underlying uneasiness that's been following me would keep me up all night. 

Yawning, I tightened my eyes and slept. 

\----------

Large pillars of smoke descended from fiery stalactites that blended into the coarse ash of ground. A single charred throne sat ominously against the walls of putridly decaying faces. An imposing figure sat like stone upon this gruesome setting. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I was only a mere spectator to this reality. 

The figure sat covered in black robes and ornaments shielding its face from view demanding respect and reeking of authority, then started to speak.

"Get me Aphrodite." Its voice was rough showcasing a small fraction of its power that hinted at something much greater. 

The figure slumped back into the throne, placing a hand to its forehead and letting out an exhausted sigh. 

A well dressed demon with deep red, floor length horns came scurrying into the room. Its face seemed young but held no emotion. 

"Aphrodite wishes not to see you sire" the demon let out matter-of-factly with its head bowed.

"Ridiculous." the sitting figure spoke again.

"I let her in when she sought refuge from my brother but coming when I call is too much to repay me?"

The bowing demon didn't move, waiting for another order from its master.

The smoke in the room started to flair as if reacting to the person's emotions.

"How's the human?" The topic shifted.

"The human seems reluctant to hear anymore of the Lady's words. But the Lady has succeeded in handing over the talisman." The demon spoke rigidly.

"If only I could interfere, damn it." A fist pounded into the thrones armrest. 

"We're running out of time." The figure's fist was now tightly clenched resting in the newly formed crater.

"You know what will happen if you do." The demon said.

"Yes, yes I know, leave it to you to always state the obvious. Leave." The figure waved his other hand (which was pale white compared to the black fist that still lay clenched) towards the demon and let out another heavy sigh.

The demon quickly left without another word and the figure was left once again alone in the throne room.

"Damn it." A near whisper resounded from the figure.

Then suddenly it looked up as if staring right through me and yelled.

"Who's there!"

The smoke became thick and heavy again, this time washing away the room from view and everything went black.

\-------------------

A strange heat panged inside me. The air felt hot and the sheets burned. I shot open my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in my room. The dream stayed fresh in my mind and it was hard to say how exactly my unconscious self came up with such a scene. 

The heat was ridiculous, feeling worse than the middle of the summer. I looked to my clock. 3:42 with an inside temperature of 68 degrees. Well that sounded like bullshit. Unraveling the sheets that had stuck to my skin and looking as though they'd been melting into it, I got up and started to grievously pant.

Practically jumping towards my desk I downed the glass of water that was from two nights ago. It felt like adding oil to a flame. The moment it touched my chapped lips and ran down my blazing throat the pain panned back but then came out again twice as strong. Just a glass wasn't enough, I stripped off my shirt and pants leaving my body completely exposed and quickly shuffled to the hallway bathroom. The fact that I took everything off before leaving the room hadn't even occurred to me but the only thing that seemed to matter was the bathtub. Trying to stay quiet in my frazzled state as to not wake up the house, I clicked the lock and turned the tubs faucet to the coldest setting. 

I knew it would take a while for the tub to fill but I couldn't wait. Jumping into the tub rather haphazardly, my skin crawled at the sudden cool of water it so desperately cried out for. 

"Calm down, calm down." chanting this mantra, I hopelessly wanted to gain some form of my lost self control. I couldn't figure out why I felt so hot. It's probably just a fever or something right? I looked down at my shaking hands. Splashing the water over my face multiple times before noticing the water line had started to overflow. 

Catching the faucet valve I pulled it down to stop the water and sat in a sloshing silence.

I couldn't care less of the mess of water that had made its way to the tiled floor. I could only stay inside the cold liquid that was trying to make me sane again. I could see ripples of water slam into my skin like waves crashing onto a shore then bubbling up and evaporating. Just how hot was my skin right now? This couldn't possibly be more than just a fever or something right? Skin can't boil water without it boiling as well. This discovery might have made me jump in normal circumstances but right now all that filled my head was a powerful hazy heat that felt easier to drown in.

Dunking my head under I fully exposed every inch of myself to the only thing that could help me. The feeling of having to go up for air just barely reached me as my whole body pleaded for a colder touch. As cold as the water was it only did so much and the rest was left to sheer willpower. I didn't know when this would stop or if I'd even make it out alive but if there was a chance then I would take it. 

I laid my head on the tiled wall and forced my breathing to even out.

The feeling of being utterly burned alive came and went like waves and I could do nothing. I couldn't move even though I wanted to rip off my skin so much, and I couldn't scream as my voice dissolved into crackles of noise. Silently wishing to be able to pass out and forget this was even happening.

After what felt like an hour of just sitting under the cold flow of water my body finally felt somewhat normal. No more bubbling water and no more of my heavy panting.

Deciding to get out of the tub with what little strength was in me ,I drained the water and threw some random towels on the floor to soak up whatever had spilled out. Also grabbing a robe and making my way out of the bathroom. Thankfully everyone was still asleep so I wouldn't have to be questioned about taking an hour bath at 3 am. 

I threw on some lighter clothes, still feeling hot but not as badly as I had before. 

I sat down on the bed and put my head into my hands. Just what in the world was going on. Whatever just happened was clearly not normal and left just as quickly as it had come. Maybe this is what she meant? No, no no no that lady is wack and you know it. This is completely unrelated to that person. I tried to convince myself as much as I could but everything just felt off. I felt off. 

It was morning before I even realized it and my alarm sounded. I hadn't slept. I kept feeling that same heat that crushed me before now humming through my veins like a silent stalker. Everything was wrong and I had no answers. 

I debated going to school but forced myself to stand and face the day since there was no way I could tell my parents that I just "felt off." It sounded like too much of an excuse. Quickly getting dressed I stuffed that necklace once again into my pocket and decided to skip breakfast and grabbed whatever was left over for a quick lunch. I didn't want to see anyone from my family before leaving because I knew they'd ask me what was wrong and facing that wasn't on my to do list right now. 

Practically running to school I made it earlier than ever. What was I doing? I was acting irrationally. If I calmly went through the day like I normally did then I could see that in the end everything would stay the same and nothing like yesterday would happen because it was clearly just a one time thing. 

Going through the mostly empty halls of the morning I got to class and got in my chair waiting for the others to start shuffling in. 

"Hey!" A person slammed the door open. Carson, of course.

"Why didn't you wait for me man?" It just occurred to me that Carson and I usually get here around the same time since we meet up at the station. I hadn't done so today.

"Sorry, I forgot." I told him.

"You forgot? Dude you don't forget anything. Did I do something? If so I apologize." He quickly said.

"No, just shut up it's fine" I blurted out rather harshly.

"No, I mean sorry, I just didn't get any sleep last night I didn't mean to yell." I looked down at my desk avoiding his eye contact.

"Yeah, no, its alright I get it, it happens." He scratched his head to the obvious awkwardness of the moment.

"Ok, well umm, ill get going coach said he wanted those toilets scrubbed haha." He gave out a strained laugh and quickly left.

Damn it I'm an idiot. So much for getting through this day normally. I looked at the door he just left from and let out a sigh as the classroom started to fill. 

I'd almost forgotten about the heat until it'd started to flicker up once more. 

"Shit" I mumbled. I'd really hoped it go away sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Row Row Row your boat gently down the scream Weeeeeeeeeeee. Omg I should just sleep. Btw these chapters will probably get extreme editing done someday. Not today. But someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow would ya look at that, tis me Santa crawling down your chimney to deliver you your yearly supply of coal.

Two days ago I saw that woman, and in another two it'll be Friday. I've been fighting with this strange feeling of doubt since then but I just can't allow myself to accept anything she said as the truth. There's just no way. These things don't just happen to normal people, and there's no telling what that woman could do. I should have reported her immediately after our confrontation, to the police or a teacher or anything. But I didn't. Why didn't I. Why did I allow her inside my head. What was I thinking? Did a part of me actually wish for her words to be true? I cant say. My mind is a jumble of thoughts and assumptions, those never ending what ifs that relentlessly press me into a corner until I'm forced to make a decision. I could still report her, I really could, but why don't I want to. 

I sat in my regular seat as a last attempt at normalcy. The heat from yesterday still lingered but had yet to set ablaze again. I was waiting, some part of me knew things weren't just going to suddenly end. The necklace weighed like a heavy boulder in my jacket pocket. Why didn't I throw that out? 

Class had long since began but I couldn't hear. My buzz of thoughts didn't let me. 

Then I heard my name again. But this time it wasn't Carson. No, it was the teacher, Mr. Klaus. He was asking me a question about the current topic.

"Daniel?" He called again.

"Daniel Westwood, could you please share your thoughts on the topic?" 

I looked up at him but stared through him with wide eyes. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say or how to react. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on me now. What was the topic? Should I just say I don't know?. I kept looking at him as his expression turned into one of worry. Did I do something wrong? Why did he look at me like that, was it that obvious that I wasn't paying attention?

The situation completely threw me off guard and I sat there frozen to my seat.

"Um, would anyone else like to answer?" Mr. Klaus continued on after noticing the long uncomfortable pause that meant I hadn't been listening.

I looked down at my desk, my bangs covering my eyes and my fists clenched to either side of me. Why did everything just seem so wrong. Nothing made sense. I didn't make sense.

My eyes grew wider as a sharp and sudden pain erupted in my stomach. I grabbed my jacket and bit the inside of my lip to keep from moaning. It wasn't the heat. No it was something else. Some other "thing" that was messing with my life. 

The pain grew larger than an average stomach ache. And my vision popped and blurred. 

Raising a hand I miraculously excused my self and ran out from the classroom. Jeez how many misunderstandings have I created already within the span of a morning.

The halls where empty and quiet. Good, I didn't want someone asking what happened when even I didn't know. 

Sticking to the wall I kept a shaking palm placed on it. Stumbling over myself as the pain grew I knew I had to decide where to go. Home wasn't an option since that would be way too far and an empty classroom or the roof would seem too strange had I been spotted entering or leaving. The nurses wouldn't be in since it was their lunch but that was a good thing in this case. 

Wait, why am I hiding this? I've done nothing wrong its just a simple stomach ache.

My movements slowed down, and every breath was a struggle to keep the pain from showing itself. Stumbling over once more this time I managed to fully trip and land forward, my knees to the floor. The sharpness below rippled through me as if id just been hit by a mass of bullets. Falling definitely didn't help.

I couldn't get up, my legs had given out the moment I hit the floor. Soon crowds of people would fill the halls and id be left in full view as they went to class.

"Prez!" 

Shit, it was Carson. I could hear him running down the hall towards me. He must've followed me after I left. 

"Nghhh." The sound that came out of me was ridiculous and embarrassing to say the least but I couldn't stop it anymore. Carson has never seen me sick so this would definitely seem strange.

"Oh my god Prez what happened, I followed you because you were acting strange but this is just crazy." Arms flew to my side trying to support me from full on face planting onto tile. I could imagine the freaked out look on his face. 

"Should I call 911? A teacher? What ab…"

"Agghhh" I interrupted him. 

"N...nurse, du...argh...mbass." Hopefully he got the message to shut up and just take me there.

"Right, right it's gonna be fine Prez." Sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than me. 

Thankfully the man does sports so he has some ability to support my weight. He puts one of my arms around his neck and holds onto my waist with the other. 

"Sure you can walk or do you need me to carry you bridal style?" His attempt at a joke to lighten the mood was not appreciated and I'll make sure to get back at him for that later. 

"Fine, just go." I managed a sentence without grunting but I was sure the worst of this wasn't even over yet. 

Both of us now stumbling through the hallway we managed to make it to the nurse's office in half the time it would have taken me alone. 

Plopping me onto one of the empty beds I resisted the temptation to just curl up and scream.

Goddammit, why did this have to happen while I was in school. Better yet why'd it happen at all. 

"Whadda i do whadda i do." At this point Carson started to pace around the room enough to make me dizzy.

"Stop." I let out and closed my eyes. Gripping tightly onto my shirt I knew this was going to be exactly like when I was in the bathtub. Not allowed to pass out or scream. No way of knowing when the end would come.

"Prez, I'll go get a teacher can you hold on for a moment alone?" His voice was sounding frantic and letting him leave and calm down was probably the best option.

I didn't respond just silently nodded in his direction. Then I heard the door open and close and was left alone just like that day. 

"See, I told you I was right." The sudden familiarity of a voice took my attention away from the pain for just a moment before coming back.

Looking up with half lidded eyes I saw the same tight uniform and pink pigtails as I had only days before.

"Aphrodite?" I spilled out.

"Yay! You remembered me how nice of you. But really, didn't I tell you to call me Aph? You should remember that for next time." She crouched down to my level and ran a cold hand across my forehead. 

"Oh dear your burning up, now why didn't you come see me if things were this bad?"  
She tilted her head in confusion. 

"See you? Why and how would I do that?" I groaned again. Fighting the urge to moan since some pain shouldn't stop me from forming proper sentences.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to tell you how to use the necklace, whoopsie. Anyway you seem to still be alive and that's all that matters so it's done its job."

"Job? What are you talking about and why are you here?" How hasn't she gotten spotted by a student or teacher yet? If she decided to use her strength when I'm in this state it'd be bad news for me. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. 

"Why? I'm here to take you to Hades of course!" Her cheerfulness knows no bounds.

I was getting angry now. What had she done to me? What had the necklace done to me? Clearly its all her fault yet she acts like everything's fine. If I had the strength id probably try to fight her off even if it was a losing battle from the beginning.

"Friday. You said Friday." I didn't want to see her, I still didn't believe everything she said. 

"Friday? Ohhhh fridayyyy yeah no that was just a suggestion. But since I'm here now and your like this then there's no problem for me to take you." This woman was unbelievable. 

"I'm not going to follow you." This lady was still suspicious as hell and there's was no way id follow her just because she showed up at my moment of weakness. 

"Ok have it your way!" She grinned brightly and scooped me into her arms. Wait shouldn't this be reversed. 

I tried to squirm out of her grip but dang it she was strong.

She everlasting pain started to die down but it still hurt and drained a life's worth of energy from me. 

"I told you I'm not going. You do know this is kidnapping right? If I scream you'll get arrested." I said.

"Well as I see it you only have two options. One, stay and die painfully or two, come with me and live." God, I hated her smile. But she was right there's no way I could get through this without help this time. Last time was a miracle that I survived. 

"Alright, off we go." She said.

"You can't just carry me out the building without anyone…" I started to speak but was cut off by a blinding light that had engulfed as if we were just moths to a flame. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -knock knock  
> who's there?  
> -Helen  
> Helen who?  
> -Don't you remember? we went to Helen never came back.  
> Ah my cheesiness knows no bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular although I do have content for more chapters.


End file.
